Our Role In Fate
by lockedoutofheaven
Summary: When a badly wounded young man seeks refuge in Clary Fray's Apartment what will she do especially when she learns of his shady past.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic ever and I am so excited! I'm not really sure if I should continue this story or not so please review and give me your advice. I do have quite a few ideas if I were to go on with it but I figured that if no one likes it...why bother, right? Anyway thats enough blabbering from me. Enjoy!_**

_CPOV_

I quickly lock up the restaurant, racing against the icy chill that has begun to numb my fingers. Sure, being a waitress had its perks, but staying up till midnight serving the most royal ass in the world and then having to lock up afterwards, is most definitely not one of them. I scrunch my coat even tighter around my body and run to the curb, hailing a cab. I slide into the backseat, and give the driver my address, sinking back into the squishy upholstery and closing my eyes, letting a sigh escape from my lips. So tired. The jolt of the stopping car wakes me from my light doze and I quickly pay the driver and wobble out of the cab and up to the wide doors of my apartment building.

I walk in and mentally slap myself for choosing the only building in Brooklyn with no elevators, and my apartment is on the 5th floor of 6. I lug myself to the banister and slowly walk up the steps, finally making it to my level. I unlock my door, not bothering to relock it afterwards, knowing that my friends come round early to wake me up, and, from past experience, i know not to try to lock them out. I hang my jacket up on a stand by the door and walk into my bedrooms unsuit, turning the hot water on in the shower, and starting to unbutton my work shirt.

_JPOV_

That damn creature is still after me, I can smell it. I round yet another deserted corner, passing alleyway after alleyway, begging my legs to run faster. Finally I see somewhere I can hide, the pain pulsing from the wound to my chest is nearly unbearable. The demon got me right across my torso, before biting down, hard, into my calf muscle, making it near impossible to run. The building is plain and dirty but I burst through the double doors none the less, smearing the glass with blood. I cuss loudly at the stairs in front of me, but upon hearing the faint growl of the demon I take the steps two at a time. I run across each landing hoping, praying even, that one of the doors will be unlocked, but nothing happens. Level after level, until after what feels like a lifetime, I stumble across an unlocked door. I barge in, careful not to leave blood on the door knob. I search frantically for the keys and find them sitting idly on a kitchen counter top.

"However I came to be indebted to a person so stupid I have n idea." I whisper, seizing the keys and locking up the door. Only once I am sure that the door is firmly locked do I move away and look around the small room. The vibrant red couch in one corner adds a splash of colour to the cream walls of the room. The kitchen is open to the living room, small, but cosy, containing a fridge, an oven and a few working benches. To the other side of the room I see a couple of doors and I'm just beginning to wonder what lies behind them when one of the doors in question opens and a short redheaded girl bursts out. But that is not what leaves me ogling. It is the fact that she is only wearing a short deep blue towel. As soon as she sees me the towel tightens around her small frame like a boa constrictor going for the kill. She stares at me for a moment, mouth open like a gaping cod, a gaping cod with flame coloured frizzy hair. Her eyes are like glistening emeralds and her skin is the porcelain of china dolls.

"I...I'm...why...what are you doing here?" she asks, her voice small and timid. "And _why _are you covered in _blood_?" she wobbles slightly, and i start forward, worried she might faint. However, as soon as I get too close, she backs up against her door, her eyes wide and startled like a doe. "Just, wait there, don't come any closer." She dashes back behind her door, slamming it shut behind her. Leaving me to stare after her, feeling strangely empty and foolish.

_CPOV_

I fall back against my door the moment it closes, burying my head into the folds of my towel, rubbing my eyes.

"It's just my imagination." I whisper, but when I look under the bottom of my door, I can still see the man's feet. I whip back around and stand up quickly. I run to my chest of doors and throw and dress into my baby blue pyjamas. With long pants and a tank top, tied up around the waist with a darker blue silk ribbon. I take a deep breath and push open the door, praying that he won't be standing there, but he is. His hair the same golden spun hairs, his eyes like molten amber and his body sculptured and chiselled. His shirt is ripped open, revealing the shredded flesh within and the jean on his left leg is ripped and slick with blood.

"What did this to you...?" I leave the question hanging.

"Jace" he replies huskily. I nod, as if in agreement.

"Let me see that." I say, walking towards him, at first he's hesitant, but as I get closer he stands firm. I push the fabric of his shirt back to where it should be, astounded at how badly hurt he is. "Take your shirt off" I instruct, walking to my kitchen and fetching a bowl of warm water, cloths and wound medicines. I walk back towards him and sit him on my plush cream carpet, resting on my knees and wetting a cloth. I rub it gently across his chest, smearing the blood but cleaning the dirt from the cuts. "I'm Clary, by the way. You should really go to a hospital." I declare when he winces at my touch.

"No! I'm fine." He rushes to reassure me.

"You are _not _fine, look at yourself." I nearly shout. I run my eyes over him again, only noticing the red blotches and wounds all along his body. He reaches a hand out to cover my own.

"Please". His eyes are so sincere I can't resist.

"Fine, but I can hardly throw you out." I scrunch my face up and look around. "You'll have to put up with the couch for tonight." He begins to object but I don't let him. "If I can't take you to the hospital, you aren't going anywhere." I walk to my door before turning around and looking back at him. "So, goodnight, Jace". I walk back into my room and collapse onto my bed, covering my face in my pillow and trying with all my might, to just go to sleep."

_JPOV_

Her eyes were so genuine that I can't bring myself to leave the apartment, but I can't stop the feeling that, maybe, that isn't the only thing keeping me here. NO. I won't and I can't. I lay down on the sofa, putting my hands behind my head and cursing myself for losing my stele in the fight with Abbadon. I was a right idiot, though I would never admit that to Alec or Isabelle. Going off to fight a greater demon by myself was not a smart move. And now, I'm in the care of my redheaded nurse. I sigh into the now dark room, and close my eyes, praying for sleep to finally come.

A distant knocking begins in the back of my brain. Followed closely by a pulling and pushing sensation. Eventually something cold is poured on top of me and I am forced to open my eyes. Clary is standing over me, her eyes frantic and her hair in disarray.

"Finally, you sleep like a log, literally." She whispers, half dragging me off of the couch.

"What do you want?" I ask groggily. She shushes me, ushering me away from the couch and into one of the rooms behind her other doors. That's when I realise the constant knocking at the front door and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"My friend" she whispers. Closing the door on me and hurrying away. I slump against the wall, running my fingers through my hair, listening to Clary's light footfall and the front door being unlocked. That's when another pair of footsteps joins Clary's. Except, unlike her light and quiet tred, this new pair of feet are obviously in high heeled shoes, clacking loudly in the kitchen part area, almost angry and demanding of attention. I recognise the footfall almost immediately swing round to face the door, creaking it open a crack.

My worst fears are confirmed as I run my eyes up the other figure in the room in front of me. Legs clad in skin tight black jeans that hug every curve of her body, topped with a white lace shirt and brown leather jacket and accessorised with many jangling anklets, knee high black leather boots, and a gold "bracelet" around her wrist.

It was Isabelle.

**_Ohhhhh cliffy...now, I know that this story is not perfect, in fact far from it. I think Clary is a little too, "Oh, you just got mauled by a out of this world demon and barged into my apartment, but thats ok, make yourself at home". it's bad, I know, but I was just too excited to get a story up. Please Please review, all comments welcomed._**

**_xoxo ShortStuff._**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much! You all made my day. :) . So basically I don't have that many reviews yet but was so happy to get any at all. Thank you so much for your support and I'm sorry if there are no spaces for the talking changes, my laptop stuffed that up!

I'm going to go with, shorter chapters but more often. So even though this is short i will post another by the end of this week ~hopefully~.

Thanks again.

Xoxo, short stuff.

_CPOV_

"Izzy!" I say, trying to sound enthusiastic. She only lifts one delicately plucked eyebrow. "How have you been?"

"Don't try to hide it, it'll only make it worse" she gives me a deadly stare. "Why did you lock your door? I told you yesterday that I was coming round; you only ever lock your door when a guy is around.

"What, so, I can't have a private life now, do you and Maia have to know everything? I mean, what if I want to lock my door because I feel unsafe?" I try to sound convincing, but even to my ears it sounds weak. Ever since we left college, Maia, Isabelle and Simon all agreed that we would have some special knock for when we came over, but as Isabelle liked to come around to my place more and more in the morning to help me pick what to wear to work that day- like I'm not capable- I just decided that it would be easier to keep the door unlocked due to Isabelle's early bird risings.

It was just at this time that the door behind us squeaked shut, it had always been a bit old and whiny and you could always tell when someone can through it. Right now though, I knew exactly who was on the other side of that door, and Isabelle flashed me a mischievous smirk and a wink as she tiptoed over to the handle. She opened the door like a sculptor unveiling her newest statue. A deft and delicate flick of her wrist and the door squealed open, revealing a semi naked Jace lounging against the frame like a Greek god, a dazzling smile on his lips. As soon as he saw Isabelle, however, the smile slid right off of his face, as if someone had come and rubbed it clean off.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asks incredulously.

"Izzy, do you know Jace?" I interject, surprised.

"Know him? Of course I know him..." she was about to continue when she looked at Jace again and she stopped. What they are hiding from me, I wonder. A silence fills the room for a minute before Isabelle smiles at me again. "I know Jace because, he is my boyfriend, and I was merely inquiring as to why he is standing in your apartment partly naked. If that's alright with you of course?"

I am absolutely stunned, Jace, with Isabelle I mean, I knew a guy like him obviously wouldn't be single, but, _Isabelle_. All I can manage is

"What about Meliorn?"

"Right, well, he was getting _way_ too clingy." Isabelle gave me a meaningful glance. "I need my personal space."

"You didn't tell me about the break up, I should have been there to comfort you." I say the last part more to myself then to anyone else.

"Oh, no, honey, I was fine really. What I want to know is why Jace is here." I try to think of a way of explaining last nights happenings without being sent to an asylum and come up blank. As I stare at Isabelle with a frown on my face I am saved by Jace answering for me.

"I was drunk, I wondered up here by accident, and when clary heard me stumbling around she let me crash here for the night." "And your shirt and the scratches?" Isabelle persists. "I got into a fight." At this he looks intensely at Isabelle.

"I got bloody so clary helped clean me up." He looks round at me at this and grins, making me blush. "Nothing happened, I promise." I add.

"Well, that is way embarrassing!" Isabelle laughs. "I think I'm gonna get him home ok?" she looks at me questioningly.

"Yeah sure, call me later ok?" she nods before grabbing Jace's hand and hauling him out of my apartment.

_JPOV_

Isabelle chucks me her jacket as soon as we leave clary's apartment, glaring at me all the way to her car. The silver convertible purrs to life, as Isabelle takes off.

"What the heck Jace?" she glares at me. "What were you thinking, waltzing into Clary's house like that?" She shakes her head and stares straight ahead before continuing. "And the way you looked too, if had been anyone other than Clary you would have been sent to hospital, I mean, really, where was you're stele during all of this?" This time, she looks at me, long and hard.

"I lost it." I say.

"When? You weren't actually drunk were you?" she looked appalled.

"No! Of course not!" I am quick to defend. "I was demon hunting, you know, what we do as a living, our purpose here on earth, our one true destiny. Remember?" She smacks me upside the head.

"And now I'm your girlfriend, to Clary anyway." She shudders. "Err".

"Hey, it's not that bad. Besides, many a girl would kill to be in your place, even if it only is pretend." I wink at her and she glares back.

"You forget that your smooth talking has no effect on me, Jace Wayland." "Ridiculous, no one is left unaffected once they meet me, their life with be full of disappointment afterwards." She smacks me upside the head again.

"you need to deflate that head of yours, maybe it would give you a bit more for what you are obviously lacking further down." She points at my groin with one hand, steering with the other.

"Remarkable." I say, and at her quizzical glance I elaborate. "I have never seen a woman focused on anything else whilst pointing at my groin. And whilst we're on that topic, I have an equally large head as my..." she cuts me off with her squealing before I can finish.

"That's enough, that's enough. I believe you ok?" she gets through. I am racked with laughter at her reaction. "God, you really need to get over yourself." She pulls up to the institute and a groan at what will obviously be coming.

As soon as we walk in we are swarmed by the churches inhabitants. "Where have you been?" Alec screams at me. "Do you know what we've been going through?' I move back from him only to run into a menacing glare from Hodge. I slowly raise my hands in surrender.

"Aright, alright, I should have stayed home last night; I just wanted to go kill some demons!"

"And guess where I found him?" Isabelle sings, obviously enjoying herself. "Semi naked in one of my friend's apartments." Hodge just gapes at mebut Alec had always been very vocal.

"What!" His eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head.

"You didn't really, you wouldn't." He sounds disgusted.

"Of course not, not that she wasn't very pretty." But at the stares of the others I quickly continue.

"I got hurt fighting abbadon; I lost my stele so she patched me up."

"You lost your stele." Came from Alec.

"Abbadon!" Hodge shouts. "What were you thinking you could have been killed." He launches into a speech about my stupidity and Alec has no trouble butting in often enough. Isabelle files her nails, her legs swung over the low couch arm. Only when they finish does she look up.

"So we'll have to get Clary huh?" we all look at her for a minute. "Well, she knows too much about us now, we have to tell her."

"I guess you're right Isabelle." She smirked at me over her shoulder.

"But how?" Hodge mused aloud. At this Isabelle jumps up, her face beaming.

"Oh I know! I will get Clary to go clubbing tonight and then we can bring her back here and explain."

"Alright." Hodge says softly. "I'll leave it up to you Isabelle. Don't let us down. And remember just how delicate a situation this is." He looks at all of us. "Now go and train and we'll do a history lesson later, and Jace, don't do anything stupid." He was about to leave when he looked back at me. "Actually I've got something better, you're grounded."

My mouth drops open as he leaves with a smile and I walk away to my room before Alec can lecture me. I know that I should be sad, angry even. But all I can feel is a growing excitement at knowing that in a very few short hours, I will be seeing Clary again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guy! Sorry, I know, I know.I really don't like keeping empty promises. I should have updated sooner, but it's school hoidays and I have been doing stuff. I watched Harry Potter TWICE on wednesday ( when it came out where I am in the world { or out of it :P}) it was epic!_**

**_Anyways, sorry again but I hope that you all enjoy this! _**

**_Here we go..._**

_Chapter Three _

CPOV

I sit on my bed, sketch pad open, however this time it is a blank page. My pencil hovers over the snowy white paper for the thousandth time, what to draw? I close my eyes but only one image pops into my mind. It is of Jace, when he first arrived at my apartment, his shirt ripped and bloody and his face smudged with dirt and glistening with sweat. Yet it did nothing to mar his beautiful features. If anything it highlighted his golden locks and amber eyes, they stare so intently back at me, strong and sure.

My pencil finally starts to run across the page, in graceful arcs and swirls. I keep my eyes half closed, in a trance and focusing fully on the image of Jace, each strand of hair, the flecks of black and blue in the centre of his eyes. Every detail taken in to account. When I'm done, I open my eyes fully, looking down to the picture that I have drawn. It highlights his strong cheekbones, the perfectly sculpted nose and eyebrows, his deep, mysterious eyes and his lips. Slightly parted, and full. A shrilling snaps me out of my riviere; I jump off my bed, disentangling myself from the blankets bunched up around me. I run to the kitchen bench, snatch up the phone and listen to the voice on the other end.

"Clary Fray get your skinny little ass over to pandemonium tonight." Izzy's voice filters through the phone, becoming warped and twisted. Did I detect a hint of anxiousness; no this was Izzy after all, but still.

"Ummm. Ok. If you say so. But why?" I have to inquire. I hear a tentative huff on the other end of the line before a cheery remark from Isabelle.

"Because I feel horrible about this morning and really want to make it up to you."I raise my eyebrows, even though I know she can't see it. Isabelle worried about me catching her with her boyfriend? It's not like that hadn't happened before, but I guess if she feels bad...

"What time?" I sigh in defeat and an excited squeal comes from the other end of the line.

"Ok, how about I pick you up around 8?" I mumble an ok, but just as I start to say goodbye Isabelle remembers one crucial point. "Do you have something to wear?" I can hear the excitement rising and am quick to reassure her.

"Actually that's ok Isabelle, mum took me shopping the other day and I know exactly what to wear." She grumbles an okay. "Oh, and Isabelle, will Jace be there?"My stomach flips at the idea.

"Oh, no, I think he has to stay in." Isabelle's voice seems to hide a humour, masking it with misplaced sympathy

"Ok, see you tonight."

"Yay can't wait to see what you wear!" I hang up the phone mumbling to myself;

"yeah, me too."

I had been curled up on my couch, reading a book when I had checked the time and realised that I had only an hour to get ready. I brush my teeth and walk into my wardrobe to pick something out to wear. I push the racks around aimlessly, searching for something, anything.

Then I spot it, a deep mauve strapless dress that is covered in a thin black lace, it reaches to just in the middle of my thighs. I grab it off the hook and start to look for accessories. I grab a mini, satin shrug jacket, a gold link bracelet with a black ribbon between the loops, my black and gold pendant necklace, a chunky green; gem stone textured ring and a pair of black platform shoes. All together it looks great. I lightly powder my face and focus on applying eyeliner and mascara until my eyes look deep set and mysterious. Looking into my mirror I think of what I could do with my hair, but nothing comes to mind, so I just leave it in fiery red curls that rest just upon my shoulders. A honking comes from outside and when I peek through my curtains, Isabelle's car is waiting. I dash down the stairs, careful not to trip on or break my shoes. I open her car door and hear a low wolf whistle and turn to smirk and my best friend.

"Wow, look at you." She gushes. I blush slightly and reply.

"You see, I am capable of dressing myself after all." She just laughs and speeds away. I turn to look at what she is wearing and instantly feel envious. Isabelle's natural curves and grace have always made every other girl jealous and tonight she looks amazing. She wears a one shouldered, deep red dress that has a curl of golden spikes from the top of the shoulder, curving down to the bottom of her dress, which only just grazes her high thigh. She also has a black leather vest with her and black lace stilettos, her wrist jangles with thin golden bracelets and on one of her fingers she wears a black rose ring, containing three black rose buds on it. I also notice a necklace of hers which she is wearing nearly every time I see her now. It is a rather long chain, with a deep red gem acting as a pendant. It pulses and throbs like a second heart.

We ride in silence until pandemonium comes into view. Isabelle rushes out and I am excited until I look at the line of other teens and young adults, all waiting to get into the club. I have never been a patient person. Isabelle just gives me a slight shake of her head and struts over to the bouncer minding the door. She leans up slightly- even in stilettos she's not as tall as him- and whispers in his ear. A small grin spreads across his face and when she beckons me forward he lets us slip in to the club behind him.

"What did you say to him?" I ask, incredulously. She laughs at my tone of voice.

"Nothing, just a free dance later on." I look at her dubiously and she raises her eyebrows before pulling me into the mass of swaying bodies which instantly close around us. I just laugh at her, dropping it. I let the music thrum up through my feet and close my eyes, swinging my hips to the beat, before I am utterly lost to the rhythm.

_JPOV_

"You do know that Isabelle didn't have to go to pandemonium with her, she could have just brought her here." I am lying on Alec's bed. Watching him getting ready to go out and pick up the girls.

"Just let her have her fun" He mumbles out. I smirk at him.

"I know you only agreed because you'll get to meet up with Magnus there, possibly fit in a few dances." I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he turns beet red.

"That's none of your business Jace." I just chuckle at him and wave a hand at the door.

"Go on, hurry up, you don't want to leave him waiting, you know how he gets." Alec just gives me a glare that is only just masking his happiness about me accepting his sexuality. The corners of his mouth turn up for a second, and then he runs out the door. I stretch out on his bed before sauntering into my room and chucking on a plain white t-shirt. I silently walk past the library, of course, Hodge is there, immersed in a book. He actually made it too easy, so what; I'm grounded, like that's going to stop me from leaving if a want to.

Please!

I run to the elevator and race out the institutes front doors, relishing in the feel of my muscles working. I hail a cab, and I'm on my way.

The club is packed, as it usually is and I slink around to the bar where I overlook the scene playing out around me. Alec is in the far corner dancing with Magnus, laughing and smiling. I realise that I have never seen him so happy, and mentally thank Magnus for what he's done for Alec. My eyes scan round again and I notice Isabelle dancing very closely to a young man in a bouncer's uniform, she appears to be whispering in his ear. I roll my eyes and keep looking, searching through the horde of people for that shock of red hair.

I spot her dancing amongst a group of people; she looks amazing. The dress she is wearing is tight fitting and shows off all her soft curves, the colour sets off her hair and her legs look amazing with heels on. When her face swings my way her eyes are dark and deep set, I am surprised to find that I am beginning to think that Clary has un-knowingly intrigued me. Even though she is surrounded by people, many of them male, she is seemingly dancing by herself. Well, I can hardly let that continue for much longer. I slip off my stool and start to walk over to her.

_CPOV_

A tap on my shoulder forces my eyes to snap open; it is only then that I see all the people staring at me. I blush deeply and turn around, expecting to decline a dance to some stranger. Instead I nearly bump into a chest, a chest I instantly recognise, I slowly look up and am met with the penetrating gaze of Jace.

"Wow, you really clean up well Fray, want to dance?" he asks, smirking. I think about it for a moment before answering. I look straight up at him and state;

"No thanks." His smile falters and I turn my back on him, planning to disappear into the suffocating crowd, a hand on my arm stops me though. I turn around to glare at Jace except he pulls me closer and puts his hands on my waist. Instead of asking him to release me I find my hands wrap themselves around his neck, letting him pull me in close. We sway to the music, letting the beat guide us through the mass of dancers. When we reach the centre of the dance floor a smile fixes it's self onto Jace's face.

"You see clary;" he leans down so that his lips tickle my ear before whispering "I always get what I want." He's about to pull away when I grab onto the back of his head, my fingers twisting in his golden locks, so as to keep him bent down to my level. I reach up a bit so that this time I'm the one talking in his ear.

"That's where you're wrong." I whisper before slinking away into the crowd, letting the bodies' en gulf me, building a wall through which Jace cannot follow.

_JPOV_

Wow, what just happened lightwood? I mentally scold myself and try to break myself out of the sudden statue I have turned into. Clary sure knew how to get to a guy, that's for sure. When I fully snap out of it I walk out of the mass of dancing teens, rejecting at least five girls a dance on my way. When I emerge I spot her immediately. Clary is having a drink with Isabelle, both sitting on bar stools, twirling slightly. Clary was talking animatedly and Isabelle was laughing in hysterics next to her. I walk over to the girls, jumping onto a stool next to them.

"Jace Lightwood, what on earth are you doing here, I thought you were grounded!" Isabelle claps a hand over her mouth when she sees me glaring at her, too late I think, Clary isn't stupid.

"Lightwood? But isn't that _your _last name Izzy?" she raise her eyebrows sceptically at us. Isabelle and I share a glance, this is what we came here to do but we hadn't planned how the night's events would unfold, that, ultimately, would be our un-doing.

"Clary, honey, we have a lot to explain." Isabelle states, instantly sober. "But I don't think this is the right place to do it?"

"Why not?" Clary demands.

"Well for one thing, Alec's contribution is needed and right now he is busy dancing with his boyfriend, so we need to get him somewhere, where he is not so, _distracted_." Jace says. I stare at Jace, I mean, I knew that Alec was gay, but I'd never thought that Isabelle would tell anyone else.

"Can we just go, please?" I stare at Isabelle pleadingly.I wasn't feeling so great, and my encounter with Jace had my stomach knotted and my heart a flutter, though iI would never admit that to Isabelle. She just nods and looks pointedly at Jace.

Isabelle slides off of her stool and takes hold of my wrists, pulling me towards the clubs entrance. When I look behind me I hear Jace calling out Alec's name, no more than a normal talking tone, yet Alec somehow hears it, over all the noise of the busy club, from twenty meters away. He jumps up, away from the couch he was occupying, leaving a rather glittery man alone.I can't help but notice that he looks rather, put out.

Isabelle pulls me along and when we finally get out of the club, I am met by a whip of freezing wind. My body begins to shake like a leaf, the wind threatening to topple me over. Alec walks over to his car and we all jump in, Alec turning up the heat to full blast as soon as all the doors are closed.

The ride home is awkward, no one knows exactly what to say. I keep my eyes focused on what is going on outside. We pass by so many people, it makes me wonder what their life is like, what is they do, do they have a family and friends, what would be like, to be them. My imaginings are brought to an end as we roll up out the front of a massive building. It is only then that I realise that I have never been to Isabelle's house. All the years that I've known her and she always had an excuse as to why we couldn't go to her house that time. Now, I could finally understand why. From the outside at least, Izzy's house looks like a pig sty, rubbish everywhere, broken into and dirty.

"Wow, Izzy" the words slip out before I can stop them. I give her eyes filled with apologies for my runes but she just strides up to the house, church, building.

"It's just glamour; the institute doesn't really look like that." Jace's voice rings out clear and strong through the eerie quiet.

"Jace!" Alec turns on him, a look of pure shock on his face. "Don't tell her more than she needs to know." I turn away from them and stare at the church.

"Arrgh! I am so sick of you guys telling me I have to learn something and then not telling me." Whirl to face to boys. "So if you don't mind, I am going to go find out!" I walk up the cobble stone pathway leading up to the double doors, brushing past Isabelle who is leaning on an old and rather rusty letter box. When I reach the front doors I notice thin, twirling patterns carved in the wood and the brass door handles. I grab onto one of the handles and quietly whisper, so that no one else can hear.

"Please let me just me in, so I can get this over and done with." Surprisingly, when I pull the door swings wide open, the carvings on the door and handle almost glowing. I turn around to my companions; they are staring at me, completely perplexed.

"Are you serious? No locks or protection at all?" I walk into the 'institute' as Jace called it, throwing my hands up in frustration and saying loudly;"God! What is it with you people?"

**_OK, so probably not my best work, and I am trying to make them longer. Please tell me what you think, because you guys honestly make my day!_**

**_XOXO, Short Stuff._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everybody. I am sooooooooooo sorry for how long the wait was for this chapter. I could give you a thousand excuses for why this was late but i was really just too lazy to get it written and up on time. I am so sorry! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update soon._**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own any of the charcters in The Mortal Instruments, however i do own this Plot :-D._**

We sit around a large table in what I suspect is their dining room. I stare at each of them in turn but they all cast their gaze downwards, towards their feet. That is, all of them except Jace, he stares straight back at me until Isabelle clears her throat.

"I need coffee, anyone else want coffee?" the boys nod their agreement and when I come to think about it, I am in dire need of some caffeine. I slowly nod as well. We sit in silence as Isabelle walks away into their kitchen. We stay like that until the smell of coffee makes all of us turn our heads round to the doorway, which Isabelle is slowly coming through, holding four glasses on a try. We all snath up a glass and I inhale the heady scent. Alec is the first to break the coffee induced silence.

"So, I think we have to clear a few things up." I nod in agreement.

"Jace isn't my boyfriend!' Isabelle shouts first. "Oh thank Goodness I got that off my chest, pretending to be your boyfriend was a horrible experience Jace and I can safely say that I have been scarred for life."

"Wait, so you and Jace aren't dating?" I ask incredulously.

"Nope" Isabelle sings happily.

"She's actually my foster sibling, so is Alec"

"You never told me you had an adopted brother!" I shout at Isabelle.

"It was a secret I wasn't ready to tell, I mean, honestly, look at him, he's embarrassing!" She defends.

"I wouldn't have cared if he had one eye and was four feet tall." I dodge a menacing glare from Jace and Take a big sigh. "Izzy, I've been friends with you since second grade, we tell each other everything, sometimes I would even come to you before my own mother. I think that by now I have a right to know. I always thought that we would never have any secrets between us, one time you came crying to me because a boy in our year had kissed you and told you not to tell anyone. You were so torn and upset, but almost straight away you told me. We were young then, so you probably don't remember, but I do. How could you do this?"

I start to get up and leave when Isabelle stops me.

"Wait, there's more".

"Izzy" Alec warns. "If she takes Jace this bad I'm not so sure that we she tell her the rest." Isabelle doesn't listen and pushes on anyway.

"Clary there's something you have to know about us. Your right, you deserve to know everything and I never should have kept it from you but this," she gestures around her, "this is bigger than all of us. It's really never been our secret to tell, but your my best friend Clary and you have a right to know me, the real me."I sit back down and give a small nod of my head.

"Just tell me what I need to know."

All three of them launch into a speech about how they are from a half human half angel race called the nephlim. They apparently are also known as shadow hunters, and it is their duty to protect the normal humans from demons that enter our world from others out in space. They tell me about their home country Idris and how, no matter where a shadow hunter's born, Idris will always be 'home'. After explaining Idris to me they tell me that they are not the only super natural force out there. Our world also contains Warlocks, Werewolves, Vampires and The fey; or fairies. What amazes me is that they all live right under our noses, using something called glamour that will either mask what you are actually doing and what you look like from human eyes or it will make you invisible entirely.

When they are done they look first at me, then at each other to make sure they hadn't missed out on any important information, and then back at me again.

"So?" Isabelle asks, out of breath. I smile sweetly at them before replying;

"That was a wonderful story, but that's all it ever could be, a story. Maybe you guys should write a book about it." I joke, "but right now, I have to get home, at least there I won't be surrounded my insane people." I get up and walk out of the institute, hail a cab and jump into the backseat, squeaking out my address. It is only after I do this that I notice my face is wet with tears.

IPOV

We watch her retreat, she didn't believe us, after all we've been through. She thought we were insane.

All of a sudden Jace jumps up and sprints to the elevator.

"Jace!" I shout, "What are you doing?" he turns around and gives me a weak smile.

"Making things right!" He calls before leaping in the elevator before Alec or I can protest.

**I'm sory that this chapter is so short, I will try to make them longer. Please review and if people have suggestions for what they would like to see happen in this story please let me know!**

**Shortstuff :-D.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 our role in fate. _

**Ok, everybody Fluff Time! I know, I know, I made you wait, but I really hope that it's worth it!**

_CPOV_

By the time I reach my apartment the tears have stopped and my face is dry. I suddenly feel very weighed down, as if my stomach is filled with rocks. I drag myself to my bathroom and when I look in the mirror I see dried tear tracks all over my face. They make my cheeks feel tight and uncomfortable.

I don't usually cry.

I turn the shower on hot and strip off my clubbing clothes. The clock reads five past one in the morning and all I want to do is have a quick shower and submerge myself in the blankets of my bed and go to sleep. I step into the shower and let the warm water relax my muscles, focusing on loosening up each one in turn. I finish quickly and put on a pair of grey tracksuit pants and a purple tank top.

I slip under the covers of my bed and reach out to turn my bedside light off when the door to my bedroom opens. I have no time to register that it could be some murderer; instead I just sit there and stare at my intruder. It's Jace, and for once in his life he looks slightly uncomfortable. But then he puts his trademark smirk back on and flashes me a smile.

"I guess old habits really do die hard." I stare at him for a second, perplexed.

"I don't understand, how did you get in here?" He smirks at me again.

"Even though I doubt you want Isabelle over in the morning, you left your front door open." Then it clicks. I had seriously forgotten to lock my door, even after tonight's events. I sigh and mentally slap myself. I look up at Jace whose smile has slipped from his face and is looking sombre.

"Well, not to be rude Jace, but I really don't feel like visitors right now, sorry."

"If you think I'll be that easy to get rid of, you have another thing coming" I start to say something but Jace cuts me off. "I know what you're going through and you really don't want to be alone. I can tell."

We sit in silence for what seems like forever until I give a small nod. As soon as I do, Jace does something I never would have expected from him. He sheds the leather jacket he's wearing and kicks off his shoes, leaving his feet bare, he walks over to my bed, where he comes and sits in front of me. He lifts my chin up gently with one of his fingers, softly, so softly, so that I'm looking deep into his eyes.

"Everything we told you tonight is true." He cups my face with is warm hands. "Everything. I know how hard it is to swallow something like that."

"But, it's just that Izzy never told me, I don't care what she is, what any of you are." I whisper the last part and avert my gaze. When I look back up at him I realize that we had both moved closer to each other unknowingly.

"She would have told you sooner, but she didn't want to lose you. Now I can see why." His voice is so soft and gentle, I try to move my head and look away from him, but he just moves my face back in line with his and moves his face underneath mine so that we are looking into each other's eyes again, all the while being as gentle as the brush of a butterflies wing. "Clary." He whispers. "Trust me." He leans his forehead against mine. "Just trust me."

I nod against his forehead. "I do, Jace" he stops leaning against me and looks at me for a second before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to mine. They are so yielding and smooth. I hold very still until he pulls away, stiff with shock. However as soon as he does pull away I miss it instantly. He looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"Clary." He starts, but I silence him by putting my index finger against his lips and lean in equally as slowly. I press my lips to his and he immediately pulls me closer. I wind my fingers through his silky hair and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. He moans lightly. A noise in the back of his throat that makes me shiver. His body is so close to mine that it makes him shiver in turn. I smile against his lips, relishing in the feeling of Jace holding me, and the natural warmth that he emits.

The kiss turned from fierce to soft and tender. Jace had one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my waist, where it tickled some of the exposed skin there. I have both of my hands on his cheeks, and when we finally separated I kept them there. I smile shyly at him and bite down on my lower lip.

"Don't" he whispers, running his fingers over my lips, which makes them separate. "You'll ruin them"

"Oh, I'm sorry, since when did you tell me what to do with my lips" I stated, smiling at him.

He smiles mischievously before answering; "since I could do this" and he crushed my lips to his again. This time, when we pull away, we are both breathing hard. He smiles at me. And we sit together in silence for what seems like hours. Enveloped in the warmth of each other.

Eventually Jace says "you should get some rest." He begins to get up but my hand shoots out of its own accord and grabs his arm.

"Please, stay?" I ask. He smiles at me a settles down.

"I thought you'd never ask." He slides under the covers and pulls me against him from behind. I snuggle my head into the crook of his neck and he strokes my hair, the steady rhythm calming me.

I smile in the darkness and Jace sighs contentedly. After a while his body relaxes and his breathing slows. I lean my head against his chest and let his heartbeat gently lull me to sleep.

**So? What did ya think? Too much, too little? Can't wait to hear from you guys, & thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Shortstuff :-P.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys!_

_And yes, this is just an Authors note...sorry!_

_First off, I have put the clothes from the club scene up on my profile, if you want to see them. Please tell me what you think._

_Secondly and most importantly...I got no reviews for the last chapter! Plus it was the fluff scene, I can't give you guys what you want if you don't tell me first!_

_I was really disappointed and I haven't written the next chapter yet, so if you want me to continue with this story, please tell me. I have ideas for a couple other Fanfics and if you want I can start on them._

_So, Review, PM me, anything really, just tell me what you think._

_Thanks,_

_-Shortstuff._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**I absolutely loved the reviews you all gave me, they have strengthened my resolve to continue this story and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these character, but the plot is all mine!**

CPOV

Light slants down through my window and I try to cover my face with my blanket to shield it from the sun. Damn, I think, I forgot to close the curtain last night. Realising the sleep was no longer an option I yawn and stretch out. That's when the back of my hand comes into contact with a chest, a very warm and sculptured chest. I try to wriggle slowly and quietly out of the bed, but when I make the tiniest move, a long and muscular arm drapes itself over me and pulls me against the previously mentioned sculptured chest.

Jace sighs contentedly, still asleep and I turn my face into his body, where it nestles in the crook of his neck. I'm shielded from the sun and it is so, so warm. Maybe I can stay just a little longer. A small smile spreads across my lips and I soon find myself slipping back to sleep.

IPOV

I twist the small piece of paper round and round in my hands until it is coming to bits in the cab's back seat. I'm not sure if I should have come to Clary's, but Jace never came home last night and Alec is too busy sleeping to care and I'm just FREAKING OUT! I never realised how much I depended on Clary and the thought of losing her makes me really, really, scared. I arrive at her apartment and dash up to level five, allowing myself a short breather before I knock on her door.

I tap lightly, no one answers, another tap, and then another. Still no one. I go to open the door and find it's unlocked. Well, she must not be _that angry_ at me. I step into Clary's small apartment and make my way over to her bedroom door. I open very slowly and quietly and peer in; Clary is still in bed, but obviously not alone. Oh Clary, I think, what have you done, However the longer I look, the more I come to recognise the person curled around my small friend.

That's when it hit me; I can't believe I didn't notice before. Jace. That Jerk. The head of blond curls, the strong and muscular arms. Anger bubbles up inside me and that when all hell breaks loose.

JPOV

Mmmmmm Clary is so warm and comfy, at first her hair tickled in the inside of my neck but now it just feels soft and beautiful. For some reason she makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. She tried to get out of bed, and before my mind could register what was going on my body moved first. Pulling her back to me and thinking, I haven't finished my cuddle yet. I was worried she would try to get out again but she just snuggled into my chest and seemingly fell back to sleep.

It's such a perfect morning, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and clary is in my arms, nothing could ruin it no-

"What the –explicit word here- !" except that. Clary bolts upright and for a minute I want to hit whoever made my angel leave my arms, my angel? I must be groggy. I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes; Isabelle is standing in the doorway, hands on hips and scowl of face. She looks pointedly at me.

"When you said 'make things right' I didn't think you meant sleeping with her!" she yells.

"Whoa, Izzy, you got it all wrong." Clary stutters.

"Oh really?" Izzy raises an eyebrow. "Please, enlighten me."

"Well firstly, we're both fully clothed, see jeans" I say, pulling the blanket off of one leg to show her my now rumpled jeans. "And secondly, Clary was just feeling lonely so I kept her company". I look at Isabelle determinedly. "That's it." but underneath the blanket I take Clary's hand and squeeze it.

Isabelle turns slightly pink and excuses herself. Leaving me to look over and Clary. At first her eyes are wide with shock, but when I smile slightly at her she lets out a small giggle and falls back on to the bed. I hover over her slightly, hating the fact that I have to leave.

Pushing some of her stray hair out of her eyes I lean down and lightly kiss her. She doesn't expect it and gasps slightly. I deepen the kiss and she pulls her body up to mine and even though it is just for a second I have to stop myself from moaning.

"Izzy's probably waiting for you" she whispers.

"So?" I say nonchalantly.

"You should go."

The key word here being should" I say, starting to kiss her again. She laughs and moves her head, so I kiss down her neck instead.

"Jace" She giggles

"Clary" I mimic. But I pull away, and lightly caress her face before jumping off the bed and slipping on my shoes. Just as I'm about to leave her room and idea comes to me and I run back to her side. She looks at me expectantly.

"Can I take you out tonight?" I ask. She looks quizzical before answering.

"Ok, where to?"

I smile and reply. "That's my secret. I'll pick you up at seven thirty?"

She nods and I give her a quick peck on the lips before leaving and facing the doom that is sure to follow.

**I'm sorry it is so short but I have the ideas for the next chapter swirling around in my head and am just about to start writing it. So I will probably post it tonight, something I've never do before, (two in one night). **

**Thanks and see you all soon!**

**-Shortstuff. **


	8. Preview

_**Hey guys, I said that I would update again tonight but as it turns out I haven't finished chapter 8 just yet. However, this is an idea I had for another story, though I will keep going with this one. Please tell me what you think and Chapter 8 will be up soon. **_

It is going to be a good day. I can feel it. It's in my stride, written clearly on my face and I can feel it all over, heck, I can even feel it in my toes.

I take a deep breath and walk into my chambers, yes, I said chambers. I am known around here as Prince Jonathan Herondale. But please, call me Jace.

Idris is my home, and to it a hold an extremely important duty. When my father dies I will be king, and to tell you the truth, it terrifies me. I'm not ready; I only just turned eighteen and can't imagine ruling a country. Thank goodness the old man is only in his early fifties.

I ask the servants to run a bath and when it is ready, sink into the warm waters. I clean myself and then just as I am about to step out for a day of hunting with my friend, a knock resonates through my room. I walk to the door and open it, revealing Dimitri, my father's top servant, gasping for air. He is in his early thirties so to see him this out of breath is very rare.

"What is it Dimitri?" I ask, lines of worry scrunching my face. His eyebrows knit together and he takes another deep breath before starting.

"Your father craves a word with you" He rasps out. I stand there dazed for a second, why would Dimitri be so flustered over my father simply wanting to talk. The only thing that gets me moving is Dimitri's "immediately". I nod to him and take off down the corridor at a swift pace, turning corners and side stepping servants until I reach the kitchen.

My father, Stephan is sitting at the dining table, an opened letter in his hand. When he sees me he gestures for me to take a seat. I tentatively and slowly pull out the chair next to him; the squeak of the wood against the tiles makes him wince.

"What is it father? What's wrong?" I ask , nervous of the answer. He holds the note out for me to read;

_You're Highness,_

_Urgent news from the guards patrolling the city. There was a report from the central tavern. One man has been murdered. At first we thought that it must have been a fight gone wrong but on further inspection we found a mark burnt into the victims' neck, under the collar of his work shirt. His throat was sliced and we came to the conclusion that he must have been highly intoxicated. It was in the early morning so there are no witnesses to the incident. We inspected the burn for a long period of time before realising it was the symbol of the Morgenstern's._

_However, you're majesty; this is not the most alarming news. We asked the town 'detective' and he believes that the Morgenstern's must hold a grudge upon us of some sort. For the height, age and features of the man killed was nearly exactly that of your son's. It can only be a plan for vengeance on the war that they lost. We are requesting permission to double the guards on the perimeter of the city and around the castle. _

_Sir Samuel._

Under Sir Samuel's neat writing my father had scribbled;

_Triple it, and keep out a wary eye. _

I hand the letter back to my father and he gives it to Dimitri, give this to Sir Samuel as fast as you can, you will find him the centre of the village. I look at my father and ask the one question buzzing around my head.

"Do you believe they were trying to kill me?" He gives a solemn nod and I sink into my chair. My thoughts of it being a good day completely diminished.

_**Thanks **_

_**-Shortstuff. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, don't worry I didn't die, I'm just really lazy. I am really, really, really etc sorry! However I am now officially on school holidays for two weeks so extra updating hopefully. **_

_**A quick shout out to just a few of my awesome reviewers. **_

**mymortalromances – thank you so much, that seriously made my day! I am so happy, and I actually finished this chapter after I read that just so I could let you read it sooner. **

**Blue Lily96 –thanks for all your awesome reviews. **

**Bookninja15- thank you so much for all your feed back, it has really helped me to improve. **

**lilianneherondale- thanks for sticking with me and reviewing for nearly every chapter. **

**I would go on, but it get very tedious. Thank you to all of you how review, favourite, alert etc. I know that i can be a real pain with updating sometimes but I really appreciate all your reviews so much. They make my day or at the very least put a smile on my face. Thanks so much. **

**Now, on with the story:**

JPOV

I dodge everyone's questions when I get back to the institute. Only stopping for a brief second to quickly pat church. He meows and I'm off. I reach my room and flop onto the bed. I close my eyes, sighing, and as soon as I do Clary's beautiful face fills my vision.

A knocking on my door breaks my riviere. "Jace, get your butt out here, we need to talk". It's Isabelle. I sigh and call back.

"Give me a minute will you?" when there is no response I jump up and into the shower, blasting it on hot. I wash and dress quickly, walking out of my room to see a small note on the floor. Izzy never was good at waiting. I pick it up and in neat handwriting is written;

_Meet us in the kitchen._

_Izzy._

I walk down to the kitchen, opening the door I see Isabelle making coffee and Alec sitting at the dining table. I'm about to sit down across from him when my stomach grumbles. I walk to the fridge and take out left over Chinese, eating it straight from the box. Izzy looks up at me when I come and sit down.

"You do know that's disgusting right?" I just smile at her and continue eating. She brings over our coffee and joins Alec and I at the table. Then both of them fix their gazes on me.

Alec is the first to start talking "Izzy told me what happened."

My heart flutters a little at the memory. "So?" I ask.

Alecs eye visibly lighten up. "So do you like her?" His eagerness startles me.

"You know, I think Magnus is really starting to rub off on you." He puts on a scowl before mumbling,

"Shut up." Just then the kitchen door bursts open and in comes a very sparkly Magnus.

"What's all this talk about the magnificent me." He glides in and takes a seat on Alec's lap, giving him a peck on the lips which gradually turns into a little more.

I give Isabelle a look "And you say I'm disgusting." When I look back over Magnus has shot me the bird, all the while still kissing my brother. I sigh, throw out the empty takeout box and walk to the training room. Church meowing at my feet the whole way.

CPOV

Ok, I'll admit it, I called Isabelle. I didn't know what to do or what to wear. Besides I didn't tell her it was a date, or at least, a date with Jace. Most people would feel they have butterflies dancing around in their stomach, I feel like I have bats out of hell in a moshpit all condensed in my stomach.

Yeah, I guess you could say I am nervous.

I sit on my bed, pace around my room, brush my hair and basically do anything that will keep me busy while I wait for Izzy. When she finally does arrive she is holding multiple dress bags and Magnus is trailing behind her holding what I presume is a huge makeup bag, or you know, a cat carry case.

They sit me down on my bed and begin rifling through my wardrobe and the bags.

"Ok, I want you to try this one on." Izzy holds out a bag and I unzip it to see a small dress covered in an intricate black lace pattern. It is even smaller on my when I try it on, perfect for clubbing but not an evening date.

Magnus comes out of my walk in wardrobe and looks me over. "Oh no honey, she can't wear that. Far too revealing for the first date." He raises his eyebrows at me. "Maybe come back to it on the third or fourth." He winks and I blush deep red.

The second choice is actually one of my own and is much better. My mother brought it for me but I've never worn it before. It's a strapless red dress that has a tight chest and flowing bottom. It reaches just above my knees and whilst I like it Isabelle just isn't convinced.

We continue like this until Isabelle pulls out another of her bags. "I was going to give this to you as a birthday present but I think it will be better as an apology gift. Especially given the circumstances." She smiles at me and tells me to close my eyes. I hear the sound of a zip and then I can open my eyes and the perfect dress is in front of me.

It is a deep Jade green dress that has a modest hem line of just above my knees. It has a v neck that doesn't dip too low and flowing green fabric that cascades down from the shoulders to the hem. Isabelle asks me to put it on. When I come back out of my bathroom both she and Magnus squeal.

"This is it! This is it!" Isabelle is jumping up and down in my room clapping her hands and praising herself. I don't see what all the fuss is about, it's just a dress. However when I look in the mirror I realise just how perfect it is. She pulls a thin, light brown belt around my tiny waist and pulls it tight. Then she places some nude heels at my feet, I just stare at them in horror.

"Clary, you're supposed to put them on." Isabelle explained.

"I'm not going out just yet." I stammer. Magnus chuckles and shakes his head, ushering me into my cosy bathroom.

"Take a shower, then fun is only about to begin." With a flourish, he closes the door and instantly the animated voices of my friends can be heard from my room. I shake my head, laughing silently, turning the shower of hot.

JPOV

The news was a flash of all the mundie dramas of today. Which celebrity had slept with who and the horrible death of another. The roller coaster ride which is finance and then it went on and on about wars over in foreign countries. Through all of this, one name circled in the back of my mind through the whole show. Not letting me properly focus on the TV. Clary. I just couldn't stop thinking about her, her clothes, her hair even her smell.

I rub a hand though my hair, eye cast downwards. However when i bring my eye back up to the screen, my eye widen. I police have swarmed a local night club. New reporters and scared people run all around the screen. But what shocks me most are the ambulances, body bags and what the news reader is saying. My mind is racing so I only pick up on certain words; casualties, severely injured, deaths. Then one sentence from the chief investigator grabs my full attention.

The man is dressed in full cop uniform, down to the hat perched neatly on his buzzed hair. "So far we have discovered four deaths, one man in his late forties has appeared to have passed away from a heart attack, and the other three however have seemingly been attacked and drained of blood."

I jump up of the couch, turning off the television. I run into the kitchen and call out "Alec!"I repeat my cry up and down the corridors of the institute until my foster brother stumbles out of his room lazily.

"What do you want Jace?" His annoyance sort of ticks me off. His hair is askew to one side, obviously he had been napping.

"I need you to go out and inspect something." I state.

"Why me, why don't you do it?" He whines.

"I can't" I say slowly "I'm going out and Izzy is busy, so she can't help you."

"He sighs in defeat. "Alright, what is it that has you so wound up."

I only have to say one word and he runs to gear up and leave. "Vampires".

CPOV

I must not have checked the dictionary lately because I was fairly sure that help was not defined as the same thing as torture. Obviously my deranged friends have a different copy of dictionary than me; because what I have been put through this afternoon was most definitely not help.

I wrangled my friends out of my room, saying that I needed a few moments to breathe, they are probably tearing apart my kitchen right now. I walk to my full length mirror and reveal in my own reflection. It shows a beautiful slender girl, the same green dress and belt on my thin frame. This time I have the nude heels on, and they greatly add to my height. I lift one hesitant hand to my face, where there is a thin layer of makeup, mostly just eyeliner and mascara. My hair is down, the curls done in long rolling waves. I lightly grasp one side of my dress and pull it out away from my body. Watching as I release it and It falls back to my side.

I smile shyly at my reflection and do a small spin, momentarily giddy from how nice I look. When I have fully regained my sanity I walk out of my room. I am bombarded with compliments, but my mind is off to later tonight to wherever jace is taking me. I smile despite myself, because I know that no matter where we go, if jace is there, I am going to love it.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I will put Clary's outfit up on my profile and it's really pretty so I encourage you to take a look. **

**Thanks again**

**-Shortstuff. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again. Sorry this is so late, I have started a new story and it's pretty hard to keep up with both. Sorry. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this and review. **

**ps. Soory about the chapter all in italics :P**

**Disclaimer- It's pretty obvious that I don't own TMI. **

CPOV

I ushered Izzy and Magnus out of my apartment before Jace came to pick me up. They left in a flurry of smiles, thumbs ups and wishes of good luck. I close the door on them and slip slowly to the floor, sighing. All of a sudden I am very, very tired.

I jump up and make a quick coffee. It perks me up considerably, but not nearly as much as the sight of Jace, standing in my doorway. He is wearing a black button up shirt and deep blue jeans. His shirt is rolled up along his arms, showing, just slightly the runes along his arms. Isabelle had filled me in whilst she was dressing me up and Magnus showed me some of his amazing magical powers.

I smile shyly up and Jace and whisper "Hi".

"Hey there." He replies with a dazzling smile. He takes my hand and leads me out of the building. We make small talk until we reach the car. However before he starts it, Jace leans over to me and whispers. "You look beautiful". I cast my eyes downward as the blush grows on my cheeks. He chuckles silently and kisses my cheek before holding my hand securely in his and driving away.

All through the drive Jace keeps looking around and fidgeting. He seems uneasy and jumpy. His hand, however, stays securely around mine, sending jolts of warmth all through my body. We pull up in front of charming little restaurant. In florescent lights out the front it reads Takis!

When we are seated in a warm booth Jace directs me to order only from the back page. A waitress in high, clicky clacky hot pink stilettos wobbles her way over.

"Hey" she says, imitating a 'husky' voice. "What can I get you?" She droops her eyelids and I struggle to contain my laughter. Jace inclines his head toward me. The waitress's eyes open wide and a scowl settles over her makeup layered face.

"The calamari and salad please."

"Mhm" The waitress is busy writing and I notice her name tag. Kaelie.

"I'll have the steak and chips thanks." Kaelie perks up at the sound of Jace's voice.

"Anything else with that?"Her eyelashes flutter and her chest is puffed up.

"No thank you, we're fine." When Jace says we're he puts a hand on my waist and pulls me closer to him. Kaelie shoots me a death glare and stomps off. I rest my head on Jace's shoulder and sigh.

"It's ok." He assures me. I open my eyes and look up at him

"I know." He smiles and brushes the hair away from my face. We talk about him being a shadow hunter and how Taki's is also for other downworlders. I stare at his face, mesmerised at the patterns the lights make on his cheeks, his eyes.

"Come here" he says.

"Huh?"Jace chuckles at me.

"Come here."

"Why?" He chuckles again, a beautiful sound that is contagious. He shakes his head. I lean in closer and whisper.

"Better?" Jace cups my face.

"Almost." He leans in and kisses me. Right there in front of the whole diner. A clash resonates through the restaurant and we break away. Our food is in front of us and a very unhappy waitress is walking away. Jace leans in and kisses my cheek before we start.

We are both about halfway through our meals when the front door opens and lets in a gush of freezing air. However it is not like the other breezes throughout the night. Fear and sorrow are carried in with it, making the once bright diner seem dull and sad. A figure comes rushing in. I recognise the person immediately and almost push Jace out of the booth. The man turns and spots me; he rushes towards jace and me.

Simon is a wreck, his shaggy hair is everywhere and it must be raining outside because he is drenched.

"Clary" he chokes. I look at Jace and he nods. I take hold of Simon.

"Si, what is it? Come on Si!" I shake him lightly. He isn't crying, no, it's much worse than that. He has locked down, too cold or too shocked to talk.

"It's...it's my dad. He looks at me with such sad eyes I nearly burst into tears.

"What?" I whisper.

"He had a heart attack"

"Oh si" I wrap my arms around him and feel him slump into my embrace.

"What am I going to do Clary? What do I do?" I pull back and look at him.

"Where is he Simon?"

"The Newville Hospital." I nod and Jace grabs our things. We run out and get in the car, just before he starts the engine I grab Jace's hand.

"Thank you." I whisper. He nods and we speed off.

Jace and I wait in the corridor outside the hospital morgue for Simon. I shake my head and try to hold in my tears. I am very close to Simon's parents; they are my family's close friends. I can remember all the picnics and dinners we had together, Simon's dad taking us sailing. Luke and he building a cubby for us when si and I were only little kids. All of that is a distant memory now, something that will never be again.

'I can't believe he's gone" I whisper. Jace pulls me against him and it is only then, in the shelter of him arms and pressed up against his warm shoulder, that I let a few tears slip down my cheeks. The door to the morgue opens and Simon walks out. Only Simon's best of friends would have noticed he'd been crying. I embrace him and he buries his face in my hair.

"I'm so sorry si" he simply nods and I know that I have to get him out of there.

JPOV

It is only after Simon comes out of the hospital's morgue that my rattled brain starts to piece things together. The news broadcast, the deaths, the bodies drained of blood and the man in his forties who died of a heart attack.

I grab onto Simon's shoulder before he can climb into my car next to Clary.

"Simon" He looks at me and though we've never met I take a disliking to him. " Where was your father found?"

His voice comes out crackly and dry. "In some bar nightclub place. It's called The Magician. He was out with friends. Why?"

"Just curious".

Clary looks up at me. "What is it Jace? What aren't you telling me?" They don't know, they hadn't seen the report.

"Take my car to your place; I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"What, where are you going?" Her voice is high with panic.

"I have to go check this place out." I whisper. She pouts but I know she will let me go. I swoop down quickly and peck her on the lips before walking down a side street and hailing a taxi. However I don't give the driver the address of 'The Magician', instead I give him the address of the owner's apartment. For I know him very well, as you should, when they are dating your brother.

**Ok...how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Review please. Have a good week, i'll try anf update again by the end of it :)**

**-Shortstuff. **


	11. Note

Sorry guys,

**I really need you all to read this!**

I feel really bad to be putting this up but I want you to know a couple of things.

First, I am trying to be a betta so I need a 6,000 word chapter, for me, this is quite a lot and I'm just coming into exams, so It may take a while. Also, I wanted to ask you for a vote on something I am unsure about for the next chapter and onwards. So the questions is -

'Do you want Simon to be a Vampire already'?

If so, then I can work in some Simon, Raphael tension in the up coming chapter. If not i coulds also work in some way of him turning in the next few chapter. The choice is yours, either way can work, however the first will need a lot of explaining and the second may take a while to properly evolve. Please PM me or review your answer and you will find out the result in the next chapter. So give me the number-

1- for yes

or

2- for no.

Thank you so much, you are all so patient with me even though I don't deserve it.

P.S

If you are one of those people who said the story is progressing too quickly, I would ove for you to PM me or give me a review on how you think I should slow things down. A review like ' too fast' doesn't really give me much good feedback (sorry to that person, I would PM you but I can't)

Sorry, that was really long.

Bye ;)

-Shortstuff.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so so so so (etc) sorry! I have been caught up in everything else happening in my life and honestly forgot about fanfic. I won't lie, this chapter isn't great and i'm not proud of it, but I just wanted to get something up for you guys. Please tel me what you thought of it

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

JPOV

The rough interior of the cab provides me with little protection as we screech to a stop. I chuck a bill at the driver and run outside. The rain hasn't let up and I'm drenched in seconds. I run up to the plain looking building and ring the singe doorbell with a name. A minute passes and then the door whips open, and there, standing in front of me is none other than the warlock's ca, chairman meow.

I pinch the ridge of my nose in annoyance.

'Chairman meow where is Magnus?" I keep my voice calm, but on the inside I'm running around trying to piece things together.

He scratches the back of his neck before yowling and walking off into the apartment. Magnus has a book in his hands and chairman meow goes and curls up on his feet.

"Warlock." His head snaps up to look at me and his expression turns sour.

"Oh Jace, to what do I owe the torture?"

"It's about your club." He sits up at this and beams.

"Oh, I know. Isn't it fabulous? I really hope that you didn't take Clary there for your first date though; not exactly the most appropriate-"

"Magnus!" I cut him off and he focuses on me. "Four people died there tonight." His deep cat eyes widen only slightly and he tilts his head.

"Is that so?"He rubs his chin in thought.

"Yes, and most of them were killed" Magnus's eyebrows lift slightly, "By vampires." At that he looks straight up and me and stands.

"That is a very heavy accusation little shadow hunter."

"But a true one." He nods his head and brushes past me, plucking a deep purple trench coat off a hook.

'And where are you going?" I ask.

"To talk to Raphael" He raises an eyebrow at me. "If he thinks he can just go around massacring people in my bar, then he has another thing coming for him. It's horrible for business, you know."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. Great thinking Jace, now he's off to fight with Raphael when it may not have even been his fault. "Then the law says I must accompany you."

Magnus's shoulders scrunch up around his neck like a bird ruffling his feathers. "Must you?"

"Of course. For one thing I informed you of the fight and for another if you are planning to fight the leader of the biggest vampire clan in New York, you're going to need backup."

Magnus chuckles slightly. "Silly shadow hunter, we warlocks don't go fighting everyone who gets in our way. We are much too civil for that." He starts to leave the apartment. "Come on Goldilocks, I guess if they ask for a sacrifice you could be of some use to me." With that, he stalks out of the apartment, and out on to the desolate streets below.

CPOV

Simon and I sit cured up on his couch, huddled under a blanket. His head rests on my shoulder and I rhythmically brush the hair away from his eyes. We don't speak, there is nothing to say. Just then, a rattling is heard from the entrance hall and the door is unlocked. The clap of high heels gradually becomes louder until Simon's mother walks into the living room.

Her face in flushed and tear stained, fresh ones well in the corners of her eyes. "Oh Simon" She whispers. "I am so sorry". My best friend flies off of the couch and embraces his mother in a tight hug. I can't make out what he says to her but it makes her start crying again. She comes to me and grips my hand, "Thankyou Clary, truly." I smile at her and give Simon one last hug before slipping my coat off the coat stand by the door and leaving my best friend's house.

I walk off into the night but can't bear the thought of going home just yet, the feeling of being obliged to call my mother and tell her the news. No, I will just walk for a while; at least I can clear my head. Somehow I find myself walking down the path towards the institute, some part of myself hoping that perhaps Jace might be home. I look up to watch the moon when I realise that a thick cloud cover is blocking my view, that's when it starts to rain again. I run down the few remaining paths until I reach the old rundown church and barge through its doorway.

There is no one home, I can tell as soon as I enter. I let out a long and hefty sigh, sinking into and armchair in the foyer. A loud noise startles me and makes me sequel, it's takes a second before i realise it's a phone ringing. I follow the noise but am lead into a deep maze of corridors, as the tune starts to fade I speed up slightly, but then it's lost. I am just about to turn around and head back to the foyer when the phone rings again.

"Come on, where are you?" I call; breaking into a run. I turn corner after corner until I reach a dead end and have to turn back into a hallway I had previously missed. I can feel that the phone must be somewhere in this hallway, but there are five doors along its course and I have no Idea what could be behind them. There is a feeling in my gut that the call is important and that someone has to answer it.

"Why can't they just have their phone in the kitchen like a normal family? The ringing stops and I know that I have missed the call again. A pause passes and then a strange tinkling noise surrounds me. It is then that I realise that the phone is not a phone for the house, but a private mobile, coming for the second door on the right. As the near the door the gut feeling I have intensifies as i near the door, it opens without a sound and I slip in.

The room is bare and it is easy to find the mobile. Something stronger than me turns it on, and the text appears.

_Jace_

_Why won't you pick up your phone dammit! The vampires have scattered but it was definitely them, but I think maybe they were rouge. You're going to need to come down here as soon as possible before they kill more innocent people. The police have evacuated the magician, but I'll wait out the front for you. Hurry up, you're already late._

_Alec_

My mind is left reeling, was Alec trying to say that _vampires_ killed Simon's dad. It makes no sense! I snap the phone shut and slip it into my back pocket before racing out of the institute to find Jace.

Thats it, please review and I hope you all had an awesome christmas and new year!

Shortstuff.


	13. Chapter 13

I cannot begin to say how sorry I am to you all. I thought that it was going to be easy updating a new chapter every week or two, but as it turned out I just couldn't keep up. I am not here to tell you all that i'm stopping my stories. In fact i'm writing this so that I can tell you all how sorry I am and that i'm not giving up.

I have exams next week so I have to study, _however _I am going to try my hardest to have a chapter up for both of my stories after my exams finish. I really do love all of you who review and I feel so guilty for making you wait this long for my (lest be honest) pretty average story. To all of you out there who still read my work, thank you and again, sorry.

P.S

Please do not feel like you can't PM me if i'm taking too long on a chapter. If i ever am, or you just want to give me your thoughts I would love to hear from you guys.

Thanks again.

Shortstuff.


	14. Chapter 14

**Our Role in Fate chapter 14**

**I am so incredibly sorry to all of you, I could go on for **_**hours**_** about how sorry I am that this is late, but that would really bore you. I'm hoping for weekly or at most fortnightly updates now and I've got new enthusiasm and direction for this story, so please don't give up on me just yet!**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me, even though I don't deserve it. And please don't mind any spelling or grammar errors; I just wanted to get this up for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

JPOV

"Remind me what we're doing still here again." Magnus drawls, eyeing the thick rain in front of him with distaste and raising an eyebrow at me expectantly.

I hug my jacket tighter around me and stand up from my slouch against the Magician's entrance.

"We're waiting for your boyfriend to arrive." I grumble, fed up with all the rain splattering on me. Useless umbrella! We'd been waiting for a half hour now, and Alec simply wouldn't pick up his bloody phone. I sigh heavily.

"Oh, that's right!" Magnus brightens visibly and smiles.

"You know, you could extend that shelter spell to me too." I say irritably. Magnus stands alongside me outside the front of his club, his hands devoid of an umbrella and apart from his eccentric trench coat wears no wet weather clothing, yet he is perfectly dry.

Come, come princess. I thought you big bad shadow hunters could handle a little rain, _obviously_ I was wrong." I roll my eyes and take out my phone again, about to try and ring Alec again. Just as I'm about to however, a cab skids up to the footpath and a woman climbs out, a very familiar woman with brilliant red hair.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" I ask my voice scolding. "And where the hell is my brother?"

Clary holds out her hand, in it is Alec's phone and I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head. _Of course..._this night is not turning out the way I wanted at all.

"I don't think he'll be showing up any time soon." She says, far too happily for my liking.

"Oh!" Manus whines.

"Well, you're not coming Clary." She gives me a look. "I mean it, you could get hurt."

"Please Jace, I have more reason to be angry than you do, those things killed Simon's father!" She shakes her head. I just, I _have_ to go." She looks at me imploringly, her green eyes deep and trusting. "I know you'll keep me safe." I groan, trying not to give into those pleading eyes, but just as I'm about to tell her no again, Magnus speaks up.

"I think she should come, Jace. After all, we're just going to_ talk_ to Raphael, _right?" _He looks pointedly at me and I just say.

"Come on, then." And stop the cab before it can drive off again, saying the address quickly, and we rush off.

CPOV

I don't know where all my bravery has gone all of a sudden. Now sitting in the back of the cab, squeezed in between Magnus and Jace, I'm having second thoughts about facing a whole coven of vampires and reprimanding them for killing my best friend's father. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, and then Jace's hand envelops mine and the tension eases out of my shoulders and I begin to relax. He leans over and places a kiss on the crown of my head as me enter the drive way of an abandoned hotel.

We step out and run to the front door, only to find it boarded up.

"What do we do now?" I ask, my hand still grasping Jace's.

Magnus smirks. "Leave it to me." The tips of his fingers begin to spark and I gasp, still unused to the display of magic. He winks at me and then bursts the door inwards, sending splinters flying in every direction.

We walk into the dark hotel. Thick velvet drapes hang, shut tight over boarded up windows, and old and broken chandeliers hang from the ceilings, none of the old dusty candles are lit. The air is stale and chilly and inside the hotel it is deathly silent.

"Raphael!" Magnus shouts, so loud that I almost jump.

The air around us stirs slightly, the dust particles dancing in the silence. Then suddenly, a man appears in front of us with a loud clap as his feet hit the floor. I gasp; he must have jumped down from the second storey. He looks up at us and smiles, his olive skin taunt and smooth over his high cheek bones.

"Now, now Magnus, no need to shout." He looks up at us with dark, unreadable eyes. "You know we could all hear you either way."

There seems to be a stir in the air and I shudder involuntarily, moving closer to Jace.

"You have horrible timing too; we were just finishing off dinner." His tongue flicks out the side of his mouth to lick a tiny red dot on the side of his lips, it vanishes in a second and he smiles devilishly. "I would invite you to join us, but I know our tastes in..." he pauses for a second and then smiles even wider. "...drinks are different."

A quiet ripple of laughter echoes around the alcove from above us, swift as a breeze.

"Hmmmmm." He begins to circle us slowly, like a cat inspecting a cornered mouse. Playing with us, taunting us, seeing how far he could push us. Jace's facade was cool and collected but I could basically feel the ripples of heated energy coming off of him. "And who might these be? A peace offering perhaps? Are you here for a drink, perhaps you do share our taste after all." More whispering laughter. He looks at Jace distastefully. "Shadow hunters aren't usually my type but the girl looks absolutely delicious." He makes a move to stand closer to me and Jace flings his arm out in front of me, almost growling. Raphael's eyes flash but he continues to smile and keeps his gaze connected to mine now as he continues. "But I'm sure we'll find something to do with the boy. Won't we Ravenna?" His intention was clear in his voice.

A high, almost tinkling laughter fills the room, obviously female, and it sends shivers down my back. Magnus is scowling deeply and he flicks his wrist impatiently, causing all of the chandeliers to blaze bright as suddenly every candle is alight. An annoyed hiss erupts and in the light I can see figures running further away from the upstairs landing.

"Enough of your games Raphael, I'm here to talk business." Magnus' tone is as demanding as it is scary and Raphael's eyes his turned to slits.

"I don't talk business with meddling warlocks." He snarls.

"You do when you let your group of idiot brethren into said warlock's club and four people are killed."

The vampire merely shrugs. "We're vampires, it's what we do."

"Do you want that to be an official statement for when we hand you into the clave. I'm sure they'd find it most intriguing." Jace's words are firm and Raphael turns his glare to him.

"I'd stay out of this, little shadow hunter." He growls.

"My duty doesn't allow me to do that, sorry." Jace says with false sympathy.

Raphael snorts. "Always the heroes, you're either too brave or too stupid to know when to stay in your place."

Jace rubs his chin with a smirk. "I am known for my bravery and rather dashing good looks."

Raphael pays him no attention, looking back to Magnus. "Well, warlock, what do you what me to do about it, they're dead now, there's nothing I can do about it." Magnus is about to answer when I step forward.

"You could show some _humanity _about it, some _kindness! _You could at least _pretend_ to care that your family killed four innocent people tonight, one of the being my best friend's father!" I'm livid at this unfeeling man.

"Humanity! I don't think you understand my dear. _I'm not human!_ And as for your friend, he'll get over it, they all do." Suddenly I see red and storm right up to the vampire and punch him square in the jaw, the surprise causing him to stubble back.

His eyes turn the deepest shade of black I've ever seen and he starts forward toward me. "How dare you!" He brings a hand up but before he can land a blow Jace is on him, his seraph blade pressing into the vampires pale neck and a vial of holy water ready to pour if necessary. The hotel is deathly silent once more, but I can tell the others are around, watching us.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your head off right now." Jace snarls.

"I committed no offence, I killed no one." This time Jace shrugs.

"The clave's not picky." He narrows his eyes. "I'm waiting, and you know I won't hesitate."

Raphael sighs suddenly, giving in. "Fine, what do you want?" He snaps.

Magnus thinks about it for a second. "Clary, how about you choose."

I'm startled. "Me?" Magnus nods and I have to think about it for a while. "Money, money for compensation." Raphael begins to argue but Jace presses his blade further into his neck, making him wince. "Yes, money, some of those people had families, and now some of those families have a whole lot of bills to pay and one less person bringing a payslip home. So you and your _brethren_ will give each family compensation."

"How much?" Raphael manages to ground out.

"I don't care, I'll let Magnus decide. I just want to leave and never, ever see you or your family again." I say, letting venom lace my words. Magnus is smiling widely and Jace splashes the holy water down the vampire's cheek, making Raphael scream out in pain briefly.

"Next time it'll be your head." Jace growls and then flings Raphael back as he comes to stand next to Clary. They all head out the door and Magnus call out jovially as they leave.

"Don't forget, compensation. I'll send more information tomorrow and I expect the money by the end of the week." He turns back midway out the door. "Oh, and before I forget. If any of that money is stolen or acquired unlawfully in any way, the clave will be notified. That's all, ta ta." And with a swift wave of his arm above his head, the door closes behind us.

"Well." He states cheerfully. "That went swimmingly." The situation is just so bizarre and terrifying and confusing, all I can do is laugh.

"You really needn't have walked me all the way to the door." I say quietly, looking up at Jace. We had said goodbye to Magnus earlier, leaving him Alec's phone with the trust that he would return it soon.

"I wanted to." He says just as quietly. "I didn't want you fainting from shock halfway up those god dammed stairs now do I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine." I say defiantly. But I'm really not. My legs feel like jelly and my stomach is in tight little knots. The adrenaline of the night mixed with the absurdity of actually meeting a _vampire_ is making me sick, and truth be told, I don't feel very safe.

"You look a little green." He points out.

"Perhaps I don't feel exactly 100%" I say slowly. He chuckles and brings his hand up to touch my cheek, and his warm, reassuring touch soothes my nerves. "Will you stay with me again tonight?" I find myself asking the question before I've even registered the words.

He chuckles lightly again. "Of course." He whispers and I sigh in relief.

We walk inside and much like the previous night, Jace slips off his shoes whilst I go into the bathroom to change into my pyjamas. I come back into the room and slide under the covers, feeling rather that seeing when Jace slip in beside me. He clicks the lamp off and wraps his arms around my waist bringing me to him.

Jace's kisses the top of my forehead and then mumbles against the skin. "I'm sorry our date didn't go to plan."

I can't help but laugh and turn to face him. "Don't be, it was fun, exciting, and we got Raphael in the end. It worked out pretty well, I think."

"But Simon's father..."

"That wasn't your fault." I put a hand on his cheek. "And I don't blame you." He sighs and smiles down at me.

"Sleep now Clary, I won't let anyone hurt you. And I promise that next time, we'll go on a normal date." I smile against his chest and drift slowly to sleep.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks again,**

**ShortStuff. **


	15. My new pen name!

Hello everybody!  
>This is not an update I'm sorry to say. I just wanted to let you all know that I've changed my pen name. Finally! I am now officially lockedoutofheaven. An update should be coming in the very near future, though, so keep your eyes peeled. Thank you for all the support, the reviews all make my day and I love you all!<p>

P.S I would love it if you could all follow me on my new tumblr account for my fan fiction: .com ,for estimated update times and other random stuff and if you have any questions etc. (i'm not sure if the url came up, it's just my pen name with 'fics' on the end and then the normal url for tumblr . )

Thanks again.

-LOOH


End file.
